


Milestone

by MakikoIgami



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, no beta we die like meb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/MakikoIgami
Summary: Luna has a proposal to make. Noctis is surprised, but eager.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 13
Kudos: 32
Collections: FFXV Book Club 2020 Holiday Exchange





	Milestone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Banira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banira/gifts).



> Hiiii Bani-chan!
> 
> I saw your requests and chose the one that was rather obvious. Haha. I challenged myself to connect the four pictures you drew of the Royal Threesome with this story.
> 
> I found them on your nsfw Twitter [@ura_bani](https://twitter.com/ura_bani). Well, three of the four of them. ;)
> 
> You know I suffer from a writers block right now, so expect this to be VERY bumpy sometimes. I'm sorry, but I tried my best. *chu*

"Your majesty-"

"Please. I told you not to call me that when we're among ourselves," Noctis sighed, looking up with tired eyes from his daily chores to feast them on his beautiful wife with a small smile.

Lunafreya smiled back, her innocent and cute act somewhat breaking. "Noctis-"

There was a stern look from Noctis before she finally corrected herself. "Noct."

"Yes, Luna?" Noctis replied with a smile, knowing there was something on her mind, something wicked, something that absolutely betrayed her royal and rather sheltered upbringing.

"I know I agreed to you and Prompto having your alone time, and - for the record - I really don't mind, quite the contrary, I'm happy that he makes you so happy."

"Luna... We've been over this. The more you mention this the more I will start to worry that you're really not okay with our arrangement," Noctis said softly, trying his best to quench that feeling of guilt that came up every time they talked about this, because it was really hard for him to believe that Luna was really okay with sharing her husband outside of their wedlock. It was even harder to believe for Prompto and it took many, many talks over dinner, lunch and breakfast until they were all confident that it was okay when Noctis spent the nights that Luna visited parts of Lucis faraway from Insomnia over at his best friend's and lover's quarters.

"No, no, no, this isn't about this," Luna said quickly and held up her hands in defense. Her cheeks darkened with an adorable blush that she usually wore in their bedroom. And never much more.

"I don't know how much Prompto told you, but lately, the two of us have spent more time together. We've gotten along greatly and, if I am honest," she said, her blush already deepening, "I've started to see what you see in him. He's funny, he's cute and his smile is to die for. The two of you are also quite similar in some of your most endearing points, so it's been easy for me to follow your lead and fall in love with him as well. Or, well, I don't know if it's love yet, but I certainly understand your appeal to him much better now."

"Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, Queen of Lucis, what are you trying to tell me?" Noctis asked as he leaned forward to run a thumb over his wife's cheek. "Are you trying to steal my boyfriend?"

"Oh no, _no_ , I've already stolen his," Lunafreya replied, leaning into the touch as she tilted her head to look at Noctis with wide, innocent eyes. "No, I was wondering whether you would be alright if we included Prompto in _our_ bedroom, not just yours."

Noctis was momentarily stunned, enough to feel that his mouth had dropped open when he realized that too much time had passed since Luna had said something.

"We... we do not have to do it. I just had hoped it would be for your benefit, too," Luna added softly, running her delicate fingers over Noctis' own. "Even if we do not do a thing, nothing will change between us."

"No, I... I think it's an idea, but I don't know how Prompto will react. You know, I think he's had a big crush on you ever since you wrote to him," Noctis replied, after what felt like an eternity. He took a deep breath and then smiled softly at his wife. "We'll have to ask him properly though."

"I know the two of you are unsure and easily misunderstand a lot of things. Let's invite him over to dinner and talk it over. Over dessert. I don't want you two to be so nervous you won't be able to eat a thing." Luna chuckled and pushed herself up to give Noctis a quick kiss on the lips. "I love you. I want you to be the happiest you can be. The gods know you have suffered enough for more than one lifetime."

"You too, Luna, you too. And Prompto as well," Noctis smiled before he leaned down to seal their lips together once more.

~*~

The talk over dessert was as awkward as it could be and while Noctis sensed that all sides were interested in the proposed scenario, they still needed a few weeks to overcome the feeling of awkwardness that came with it. Noctis continued to share his nights at both of his lover's rooms until one morning Prompto finally asked him whether he would be alright with him sleeping over at the royal chambers the following night.

Noctis' eyes widened at the question, but he enthusiastically told Prompto 'yes' over breakfast.

After another day full of hard work of administering a country during which Noctis was happy to have Ignis at his side to take care of all the things that he couldn't focus on, Noctis sat in a dressing gown on his king size bed in the royal chambers, both waiting for his wife and his lover.

The door creaked and Noctis turned his head to see Prompto peak his head in from the main door, wearing his uniform still.

"You... haven't started yet?" He asked meekly, turning his head here and there as if he was looking for someone or something.

"Luna is still in the bathroom getting ready, but she said we could start if you're okay with it. She... does like to watch? I mean, I've had to tell her about what we did sometimes and, like, it really turns her on?"

"...You sure it's ok?" Prompto asked as he stepped inside and closed the door behind them. Noctis didn't worry that someone might burst in - it was late anyway - but it seemed as if Prompto was still self-conscious about these things. Well, Noctis sure knew one way to calm these concerns.

"We've talked about this a lot. I've also been worried about this, but Luna has been very reassuring that this would be alright with her," Noctis sighed as he got up from the bed and went over to his lover. "Hey... let's just get you out of these, okay? It's just the two of us, like always, no need to get worried."

He smiled as he leaned in to brush his lips against the other's. "I love you and I really want to do this with both you _and_ Luna."

"Just kiss me and help me not think about how I'm joining the king and queen in their bed like some kind of toy boy to both of them," Prompto sighed, tilting his head to accept Noctis' kisses.

"Will do," Noctis chuckled as he took the lead of their kiss. Prompto melted into the touch, but as he ran his hands over the blond's back, Noctis could still feel the tension in his back and shoulders.

"Let's get you out of these," he murmured as he started on undoing the hooks and buttons of Prompto's Kingsglaive uniform, soon sliding the heavy overcoat down the other's muscular arms. "Why did you even come here wearing your uniform?"

"I dunno... Seemed appropriate for coming to the royal chambers?" Prompto huffed, making Noctis laugh a little.

"You're cute... I love you," he said as he worked on Prompto's vest before the blond took the clue and worked on it himself and gave Noctis enough time to concentrate on his belts and pants.

"Thanks. I mean, I love you, too," Prompto replied with an awkward chuckle, dropping his clothes after working off his heavy boots. With just his underwear left, Noctis pulled him to the bed and made Prompto sit down on his lap, continuing their kiss. Slowly, Pompto relaxed and started rocking his hips against Noctis' crotch, his erection more than visible through his underwear.

"More?" Noctis asked as he slipped his hands under the hem of Prompto's boxer shorts, gently squeezing the other man's ass. 

"Um, yeah? I, I mean, if it's okay."

"Sure it is. Luna will join when she's ready," Noctis replied calmly, all while slipping his finger between Prompto's butt cheeks, carefully feeling for his entrance.

"Dude!" Prompto gasped, freezing up to look down in shock and then throwing a look over his shoulder.

"It's okay," Noctis purred, gently teasing Prompto's hole until it gave a little way. He stopped after a few seconds, because something warm and wet started to dribble on his fingers. Something that stopped him from reaching for the tube of lube under the pillows.

"...Did you come prepared?"

"Of course I did! I'm always prepared for all kinds of things, and I really didn't know what to expect from tonight," Prompto huffed before he deflated a little. "Well, except for not a lot of sleep."

Chuckling, Noctis pushed his index finger to the knuckle past the tight ring of muscles. He was met with even more lube and a lot less resistance than usual. "Well, this does speed things up quite a bit," Noctis purred and pushed his finger deeper to wiggle it around until he felt confident enough to add a second one.

Prompto rocked back against those and while it was a little awkward, it was nothing that they hadn't done before. Noctis could feel how much it helped Prompto relax, too, which made him forget how potentially awkward all of this could become very soon.

"Come on, I want more," Prompto gasped when Noctis was able to spread three of his fingers inside of him, opening him up wide enough to for his dick.

"More?" Noctis returned with a grin, pulling his fingers out enough so that he could tease the brim of the other's now relaxed hole.

"Yeah man, I want your dick!"

"Do you think you're ready to take two?"

Prompto froze, effectively squeezing Noctis' fingers inside of him, even though it was just his digits.

"L-Luna!" Prompto gasped and did his best to try and shrink and hide in Noctis' arms. Looking over the blond's shoulder revealed that Luna was wearing one of the blond's presents to her - a strap-on with a dick of a rather pleasant size.

"Oh, if this is too big for you, I can exchange this with a smaller one. You know, this thing came with various sizes and shaped-"

"I know!" Prompto squeaked, sounding much like his younger self from back when they were still in high school.

"Well? What do you say?" Luna repeated, grabbing the artificial penis by its base, letting it bounce a little.

Since Noctis had his hand still on Prompto's hole, he could feel how it twitched in excitement, and he couldn't help the lewd grin that spread over his face.

"I don't know..."

"Oh, I know. You want it. And if we work together, I'm sure we can manage this quickly enough," Noctis purred, spreading his fingers again so that he spread Prompto's hole again, teasing it. "I _know_ you once managed to work two-"

"I know! I mean, I don't know if this is a good way to start this, I mean, wasn't this for Luna?" Prompto reasoned, shifting on the king's lap so that he sat back a little and so that Noctis couldn't play with his opening anymore.

Pouting, Noctis leaned back and watched. His lover had an adorable blush high on his cheeks, masking up most of his freckles. Noctis _knew_ that Prompto wanted this, he knew that Luna wanted this and he himself was simply curious to see Prompto's face when he took both of their dicks. Back in high school he had been somewhat of a 'size queen' - as he had been told the term was - and wanted to see just how far he could go. Now, in their mid-thirties, Noctis wasn't so sure about this anymore, but looking at the blond's face he could see that there was still some of that character trait left.

So, he shifted a little, inviting Prompto to sit on his lap again and take his dick that he had wanted so eagerly earlier. He took the tube of lube from underneath the pillow as well and coated his fingers with it because he knew that they would need much more than what Prompto had prepared himself for.

"..Fine," Prompto sighed before he looked up shyly. "I'll be in your care."

Luna beamed. "Great! Please climb on Noctis' lap, we'll prepare you then. Together, right?" she asked in Noctis' direction, who simply nodded, but grinned as well.

"I'm a little scared," Prompto whined, but did as he was told.

"Hey, you'll be fine," Noctis purred. "Afterwards we can do whatever you want."

"Yeah," the blond huffed, then closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself down a little. "Promise me this will be just like all the other times."

"I promise. It will be like always, just better," Noctis reassured him, leaning up to brush their lips together. "I love you," he whispered, just a little bit quieter, because he did feel a little weird to say these words to someone other than his wife while she was in the room.

"It's okay," she mouthed at him as she climbed onto the bed behind Prompto. "Come on, I want to see you. You two look so good together."

Noctis could see Prompto tense up again, so he put his hands on his hips and ran his fingers gently over the thin skin there, which had been marred by so many things over the decades. Lines that only added to his beauty.

"It's true, you're beautiful, Prompto," Noctis whispered and could feel the blond melt under his touches.

"You two are just insane," he sighed, but lifted Noctis' dick up to guide it into him. "Oh, wait. Should we use condoms?"

"It's fine, I think it would only break with the toy. Besides, I have wipes and towels that I will use to clean everything, do not worry," Luna replied.

"You-"

"You really like to come prepared for everything, Luna, right?" Noctis chuckled, reaching out one hand for his wife to take. She did and squeezed it gently, but Noctis couldn't spare her another glance because in that moment, Prompto sank down all the way on him, his insides enveloping him fully. It was hot and wet, more than ready for him. Still, Prompto took his time, carefully rocking his hips until he felt comfortable with Noctis girth and size, having warmed up full for him. His own dick stood proud, already leaking precum, and looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Tell me when you are ready," Luna whispered as she came up behind the blond, letting her hands move gently up Promptis' chest. She kissed his shoulder gently, making Prompto's breath shudder.

"Oh boy," he breathed, unable to keep his rhythm for a few moments, then he leaned a little forward and said, "Alright, I think I'm ready. Please... be gentle?"

"I will be... Noctis knows that I always am, right?" Luna purred, running her hands back down Prompto's body, to his hips, and then she reached for the tube of lube, squeezing quite a bit onto her fingers.

"Relax," she purred, finding the place where Noctis and Prompto were connected. Very carefully she worked her finger into the tight ring of muscles, stopping when Noctis gasped out discomfort. "Just a little bit more... Prompto, I need you to relax, too. You can do this."

Noctis took a deep breath and a few moments later, Luna was able to finally get a whole finger into Prompto. With a lot of time and coaxiation she managed to widen Prompto enough that even Noctis thought that they were able to pull this off.

"Ready?" Luna asked, carefully placing her plastic dick on Prompto's opening.

"Kiss me," Prompto whispered as he leaned forward, causing Noctis to slip out almost all the way. On the other hand, that would be helpful, the king mused, as he helped steady Prompto's hips for his wife. He kissed his boyfriend as he felt her push forward and felt how Prompto got even tighter, how everything became almost unbearably tight. Feeling that other penis there was weird, especially since it was cool and rigid to the touch, nothing hot and squishy like another man's penis. And Noctis had had a lot of occasions to feel another man's penis squished against his, as far as he could remember it was only Prompto's though, in the tight tunnel of their hands.

They tried a few thrusts and while Prompto's moans were absolutely dirty, even Noctis could feel that this would lead to nothing but a very interesting and very impactful memory. He shot Luna a look, who seemed to get what he was trying to get at.

She stopped thrusting, giving all three of them a breather. While they were not moving, Noctis could feel Prompto's whole body pulsing. Even Luna needed a moment to breathe before she pulled back and out of the blond.

"Okay, that was fun, but definitely too much," Prompto grunted once he was able to talk again. "I feel... a little loose now."

Noctis snorted and shook his head a little. "I can imagine. Just a little."

"Yeah, dude, really, try taking two dicks at once! And one of them artificial as well!" Prompto huffed, rolling over to lie spread eagle on the bed next to Noctis. 

"Thank you," Luna beamed and threw herself in the small place between the two men on the bed once she had taken off and dropped the strap-on to the floor with a thud. She rolled to Noctis and kissed him quickly, then rolled around and did the same in her enthusiasm to Prompto. It was only a second later that she realized what she had done, but by then, Prompto already looked like he had exploded. Frozen on the spot he just stared at Luna, rendered mostly immobile. Luna stared back, just as frozen until Noctis started chuckling.

"Gods, that was _so hot_! You guys have no idea. Do it again? For me?"

"W-what?" Prompto squeaked, looking completely scandalized by the idea, although Noctis could see how his gaze flickered to Luna's lips.

"Yeah, it's fine! I keep boasting of how an amazing kisser you are, so _please_ show Luna what I mean," Noctis begged, sensing that these two needed more than just a little push.

"O-o-okay?" Prompto stammered as he looked insecurely at Noctis, just to look back at Luna's lips again.

"I am fine with it if you are," Luna breathed, her eyes flickering to Prompto's lips just as much.

Noctis watched how they moved closer and closer so slowly that he wanted to give them both the final push to close the gap between them. When it finally happened, Noctis almost snorted out loud, but he held back because he was afraid that it would scare the other two and make them stop again.

But it was like watching a beautiful scene unfold, and seeing the two most important people in his life make out right in front of his eyes made Noctis happier than he had ever imagined it would do.

"Holy Six," he breathed, which finally made the other two stop. "No, no, no, keep going," Noctis said quickly, reaching for his erection.

"Really?" Luna purred with a smirk after a moment of surprise. "Does this turn you on that much?"

"You have no idea," Noctis moaned, as he squeezed his dick in just the right way. 

"Oh, come on, I know some other way that can help you get off," Luna husked and leaned over to kiss Prompto quickly in apology before she climbed over and sat on Noctis' lap. "Let me handle this."

"Of course, my _queen_ ," Noctis breathed and leaned back, watching as Luna guided his dick into her. She was warm and soft and just the _right_ bit tight and perfect for Noctis. When she started moving her hips, he knew that it wouldn't take him long to find his completion, not with all that foreplay and Prompto almost getting him off just a moment ago.

"Luna~!" he groaned and gripped her hips tightly, just as she found the right angle to grind on him. He squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth, trying his best to hold back, but just a moment later he came hard enough to see stars. "Fuck!"

Thankfully, Luna stopped moving and let him ride his orgasm out to the last drop. Only then did she pull away.

"That was beautiful, Noctis," she purred as she kissed him sweetly, only shuddering when Prompto started peppering her back with kisses. "Ah~"

"You're not satisfied yet, are you?" Prompto hummed, playfully biting her shoulder.

"No..." Luna breathed, leaning back into his caresses. "What are you planning to do about this?"

"I... don't know? I mean, I have just the right _tool_ ," Prompto said, making Noctis groan because that was _such_ a bad word.

Luna chuckled instead as she looked over her shoulder at the blond. "Do you know how to use it though?"

"I think I got the basics down," Prompto replied, rubbing his dick over the back of her thighs.

"Well then, I'm ready," Luna winked and pushed back against him.

Noctis wanted to roll his eyes at their exchange that sounded more like one of those stupid 'romantic' novels that his wife liked to read sometimes. They were so over the top, but if she liked them, he didn't complain. Paired with Prompto who was really good at making bad jokes sometimes, it was a surprise that neither of them imploded yet.

"I'm going in," Prompto warned, putting one of his hands on Luna's hips as he used the other to guide himself into her warmth. At the very last moment he stopped though. "Wait, is this really okay? Without a condom or anything?"

"If you can fuck my husband without a rubber, I want that, too. And I said don't worry about the mess," Luna replied, impatiently pushing back again.

"I just mean, what if, what if you... from me... I don't think-" Prompto stammered and Noctis needed a moment in his blissed out state to process that he was worried that Luna would get pregnant from him. 

Well, even if that happened, Noctis didn't mind. Although he knew that Prompto was trying to say that it would be hard to hide that a potential child of these two blond people would be hard to explain as _his_.

"Don't worry about this now. We will just let the Six decide what will happen," Luna smiled and pushed back once more to prove her point.

"Alright, but don't blame me," Prompto breathed before he finally guided his erection into her.

"Oh!" Luna gasped, her eyes snapping wide open for a second before they fell shut again.

"Okay?" Prompto asked, visibly holding back from moving.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, you can move," Luna purred.

Noctis snorted, because he knew that her sound meant that Prompto had just hit a few of her good spots in just the right way.

"Alright," Prompto said and began moving. Slowly at first, but quicker with every thrust.

Overwhelmed, Luna started moaning as she moved in sync with him, as they seemed to hit off just right from the bat. Noctis felt a bit jealous at first, but then again, both Luna and Prompto were so tuned in on him, that they probably hit their own keys just right now that they were finally able to do each other.

"Prompto!" Luna gasped out his name, dropping forward to rest her upper body on Noctis' underneath them. "Oh Gods, you're so good!"

Something in Noctis told him that he should be jealous at his wife saying something like this to another man, but all that he could feel was the pride that made his chest swell with affection for both of them. _He_ knew that Prompto was good, he also knew that Luna was good, but really, it made his life complete to know that the two of them also thought they were both good.

He ran a hand through Luna's hair, lifting his head to kiss her sweetly as he could feel her body rocking with Prompto's thrusts.

"Noctis, I didn't know," she moaned in between two kisses.

"I know, Luna, I know," Noctis chuckled and continued to kiss her as Prompto increased the tempo, obviously close himself. A few moments later he came with a grunt and as he rode out the very last of his orgasm, Luna followed after him with a barely controlled cry.

She collapsed panting on top of her husband, only rolling over onto her side when Prompto pulled out and flopped down next to them, too.

"I - excuse my language - never thought I'd enjoy sloppy seconds, but this was awesome," he panted, earning a chuckle out of the other two.

"I agree... It's quite nice to feel two different penises and how they ejaculate," Luna replied, running her fingers down her stomach and between her legs obviously testing just how much was inside of her. "It does feel a little frothy down there though."

Prompto chuckled nervously as Noctis snorted with laughter, just to gasp when Luna reached for his dick again.

"You didn't think I would be satisfied so quickly, did you?" the woman asked in her sweetest, most innocent tone.

"Never, my queen," Noctis replied, barely able to hold back a gasp.

"Well then, let's do-" she trailed off, but Noctis knew exactly what she was talking about. His eyes widened before they flickered to Prompto, who looked completely clueless and confused.

"...Alright," Noctis nodded and sat up, beckoning Luna to do the same.

"Prompto, would you mind watching us for a moment?" Luna asked.

"I still need a moment anyway," Prompto replied, still a little flabbergasted, but he just shifted a little to give them more space on the bed.

"How much preparation do you need?" Noctis asked while his wife got in position in front of him, on all fours with her legs spread so that he could see her most private place. "Your front is very much leaking by the way."

"That's no surprise, isn't it?" Luna smirked as she kept eye-contact with Prompto. "And I think two or three fingers might be enough, it should be quick.

"Alright," Noctis replied as he reached for the tube of lube and coated his fingers again. 

"What are you-?" Prompto asked, although his mind supplied the one thing that he could imagine the other two would need lube for.

Before Noctis did what he thought he would do though, Noctis had spread Luna's ass cheeks and licked a stripe over her crack. Luna gasped and Prompto knew from personal experience that once Noctis had set his mind onto it, he was a _god_ when it came to eating ass.

"Oh. Em. Gee!" he breathed as he couldn't tear his eyes from the scene in front of him. Soon, he could see Noctis' arm working though, and then Luna beckoned him to come closer as well.

"You're almost ready to go again, let me help you a little, please?" she begged, her cornflower eyes being so dark that Prompto had to remind himself actively just how light blue they usually were.

Gulping, he crawled forward until Luna could wrap her lips carefully around his dick. He bit his lip to not cry out too loudly, but he was rapidly getting back to full mast again. Thankfully Luna was very careful with him, teased him more than she aroused him, or else he wouldn't have been able to last long. Meanwhile Noctis continued to prepare her with both his fingers and his mouth until Luna told him to stop.

"Please... I want you inside," she breathed as she turned her head back to her husband. 

"Your wish is my command," Noctis husked as he sat back up.

Luna pulled away from Prompto, too, and he missed her touch, but it wasn't like he would trade that for the sight in front of him. Luna, with her own juices and his and Noctis cum mixed together dripping out of her, on her fours as Noctis slowly pushed inside her back door, making her groan in ways he would have never thought this woman could do.

"Holy shit," he breathed, although it was barely audible in the room over Luna's small gasps and cries of pleasure and slight discomfort.

"Noctis," she gasped once her husband was fully inside. "Move!" she gave him the command that he obeyed immediately. Still, his thrusts were gentle, even as Prompto watched, fully mesmerized.

Once the pair seemed to have found their rhythm Luna reached for the blond's dick again. "You didn't think I'd leave you out of this, did you?" she purred, moving her hand in a slow, but tantalizing rhythm.

"No..." Prompto gasped, just when Noctis leaned over to press a kiss to the top of his wife's head from where he was behind her.

"Because I want you inside as well. Both of you at the same time, filling me up from both sides. It's been quite the fantasy of mine," she whispered, almost too quiet to be heard over the sounds of skin slapping against skin.

"Dudes, it's definitely been on my bucket list as well, but I _never ever_ thought it would happen," Prompto gasped as he reached for Luna's cheek. "I've always admired your beauty, your strength and your wisdom, your majesty. To be able to be here with the two of you... I must be the luckiest man in all of Eos."

"Then I must be the luckiest woman, to get the attention of two fine men like the two of you," Luna chuckled as she raised her head to accept the kiss that Prompto offered.

"Stop it with the flattering," Prompto replied just before their lips met.

Noctis gave the two of them a moment before he chimed in with a, "You know, I adore that you have this pulp novel romance thing going on between the two of you, but I would love a little more action. Only if you're ready, of course, Luna."

The woman chuckled as she pulled away from Prompto. "I think I'm more than ready, don't you think, Noctis?"

"Yeah, you are," Noctis chuckled. "How do you want to do this?"

"Oh, I thought that we two just crawled forward a little bit to meet Prompto halfway? Does this sound doable?"

"I think so," Noctis replied. "But I think Prompto, you should lie down first, that way it might be easier."

"Sure," Prompto replied and did as he was told. He raised his head enough to see the other two move forward slowly so they didn't lose the connection between them, until Luna was hovering over his midsection.

"I'm going in," Luna said and both Prompto and Noctis stopped all movement and just watched her maneuver herself around.

It was tighter than before, but not as tight as it must have been when Noctis and Luna had both been fucking him. In fact, Prompto was kind of hyper aware of the shape of Noctis' dick on the other side of Luna's walls, how it was pressing into her and how his own dick was trying to fit against that shape as well. On a romantic level he thought that their dicks were looking for each other, even if they were separated by something even better than each other. 

"Oh my _gods_ ," Luna gasped, her whole body shaking so hard that Noctis hugged her close. They stayed just like that for a few moments until the tremors in Luna's body subsided. 

"Are you okay?" Noctis whispered, obviously in awe that they managed to get so far.

Luna nodded. "I've never been better, I think. It _is_ a little... I feel _very_ full," she explained with a chuckle.

"I can imagine," Prompto chimed, pushing himself up carefully so that he was able to wedge an arm between Luna's and Noctis' body, hugging her loosely. "You're doing absolutely good. And you look even better."

Luna giggled shyly. "Are you trying to charm me?"

"I'm just telling the truth," Prompto beamed before he looked over her shoulder at Noctis. "You should see her like this. It's a piece of art. I wish I could take a picture of this, but I wouldn't want to change anything about this."

"I am sure this looks absolutely amazing from your point of view," Noctis replied with a smile before he started peppering kisses all over Luna's shoulder. "I know it looks awesome from my point of view, after all."

"Guys, could you stop talking and start moving?" Luna moaned, bucking her hips a little. It was obviously too much, because she gasped and moaned just a moment later. 

Prompto started grinning and caught Noctis' eye. "Let's see how fast we can make her cum?"

"It's on," Noctis smirked back and as if they had shared a secret signal, they started moving in unison. Prompto attacked her breasts with kisses and bites, alternating the sides until he could feel her squirm against them. At the same time, Noctis continued nibbling on her shoulders and neck, which made her squirm even more. She gasped, unable to do more than react to the two men.

It was hot, it was overwhelming and it was definitely nice to be in control for a change. When Noctis put his hand on Prompto's shoulder to hold him in place and let him know that he was there, and that he was doing good.

And just like that, without much movement, but with a lot of passion, the three of them neared their completion again, and Noctis reached out to turn Luna's head so far back that he was able to kiss her. It didn't long though because a few moments later, Luna had to break the kiss because she came with another cry. Prompto followed soon after and Noctis came last, hugging his wife tight as the three of them came down slowly from their high.

"I don't know about you guys, but I need a break," Prompto groaned, flopping back onto the bed. Luna followed him and flopped down on his chest. 

"I second that notion," she gasped. "Let's nap for a while."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Noctis grinned, carefully moving to pull out before he lied down next to the other two. He stifled a yawn, pulling the blankets over their sweaty bodies so that they didn't get too cold. "Naps are my specialty."

Both Prompto and Luna snorted in amusement, but they shifted, too, until Luna was sandwiched between her two lovers.

"I love you," Noctis said, meaning both blondes. He squeezed Prompto's hip and pressed a kiss to Luna's temple. "We should make this our permanent sleeping arrangements. I wouldn't mind."

Prompto froze and then said, "Let's talk about this later, okay? I'm bummed."

"Of course," Noctis chuckled. 

"Thank you," Luna yawned and then they fell asleep, warm and sage in each others' arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, I hope this wasn't too bad. <3
> 
> Please visit and follow Banira on Twitter: [@vaniracoke](https://twitter.com/vaniracoke)


End file.
